Lealtad oniwabanshuu
by Erikawaii95
Summary: La lealtad de sus cuatro súbditos era lo más valioso para él, era lo que lo había llevado a rechazar los incontables puestos que el ministerio le había ofrecido. Aunque la gratitud era tácita y sus seguidores la comprendieran, Aoshi Shinomori se arrepentía de no haber pronunciado esa maldita palabra de siete letras que ahora recaía sobre sus hombros y pedía por su cabeza...


**Disclaimer** **: Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

* * *

 **Lealtad Oniwabanshuu**

 **.**

Bajo las estrellas, entre los árboles de un escondido bosque se hallaban tres hombres alrededor de una fogata.

El fuego danzaba ante aquellos ojos expectantes, brindándoles calor en esa fría noche de otoño. Estaban más que impacientes, hartos de sólo esperar.

Ante la llegada de su cuarto compañero, Shikijou decidió romper con el sepulcral clima.

— Lo ha hecho de nuevo ¿Verdad? —dijo con su rudo tono de voz, haciendo que su pregunta sonara más como una afirmación.

Hannya asintió y se cruzó de brazos, sin agregar más nada.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —bramó Hyotokko, haciendo rechinar sus grandes dientes.

— ¡No estés preguntando por qué! —bufó el enorme hombre musculoso— Si el Okashira nuevamente se negó ante un gran puesto, debe tener sus razones.

— Sabemos que es por nuestra culpa… —soltó el pequeño Beshimi, que ya estaba harto de oír y apretar sus puños por la frustración que sentía— ¡Es porque somos unos inútiles!

— ¡Habla por ti, enano! Yo no soy un inútil…—irrumpió el grandulón apretándose el estómago, orgulloso de su técnica.

— Odio admitirlo, pero el enano tiene razón —los cortó Hannya— No aceptó el puesto porque no nos daban nada a nosotros.

— ¿Así que estuviste espiándome, Hannya? —habló una imponente voz que provenía de lo alto de un árbol cercano.

El hombre de saco blanco dio un elegante salto, anunciándose ante sus fieles seguidores.

Se podía leer con facilidad la pregunta que todos ellos traían en los ojos, pero que no se animaban a pronunciar: ¿Desde cuándo había estado escuchándolos?

Aoshi Shinomori, su líder, les despertaba una profunda admiración día a día. Los había ayudado a desarrollar sus técnicas y les había enseñado lo más crucial para ser un buen espía.

— La próxima vez trata de mantener un ritmo de respiración más paulatino. El precio de que te descubran es la muerte, no lo olvides. —aconsejó, sin ni una pizca de emoción en sus palabras.

En ese momento, Hannya agradeció estar portando su máscara y no tener rostro alguno que develara la vergüenza que sentía.

El resto de sus compañeros, bajó la mirada.

El Okashira se acercó a la fogata y movió la disposición de algunas ramas para que esta se hiciera un poco más grande.

— No quiero volver a oírlos decir que son inútiles —sentenció— Cada una de sus técnicas ha servido de mucho para defender el futuro de este país. Si nos hubiesen dejado actuar, hubiésemos ganado la guerra sin duda alguna.

Miró a sus fieles seguidores con severidad, esperando algún tipo de respuesta. Como no la obtuvo, continuó hablando.

— Si tanto necesitan una respuesta para mis acciones, se las brindaré: No quiero aceptar nada que no brinde honor a los oniwabanshuu —los otros tres levantaron sus miradas, confundidos— Abandonarlos no sería precisamente hacer algo honorable.

¿Qué clase de líder abandonaría a sus súbditos? Sólo uno como Yoshinobu Tokugawa, y Aoshi no quería en lo absoluto ser alguien de ese tipo.

La lealtad que le brindaban Hannya, Shikijou, Beshimi y Hyotokko era invaluable. Ellos habían permanecido a su lado a pesar de todo. Ni por todo el dinero del mundo traicionaría la lealtad de su grupo, no le interesaba en lo absoluto nada de lo que le ofrecieran si ellos no podían obtener algo.

— Espero que les haya quedado claro. —pronunció, ocultando sus sentimientos bajo una fría máscara de indiferencia.

— Lo sentimos, señor Okashira —contestaron en unísono.

Aoshi asintió y prefirió pasar a otro tema. Incomodar a su grupo no era algo que le gustara demasiado.

— Kanryu Takeda. Ese es el nombre de la persona que nos ha contratado esta vez —anunció— Pidió verme en cuanto salí del ministerio.

— ¿No es ese el tipo que vende opio? —consultó Beshimi, que había escuchado los rumores en cierta casa de apuestas que solía frecuentar. Shikijou lo codeó para callarlo.

— Lo que el tipo haga nos tiene sin cuidado. Esta es la única manera de encontrar buenos oponentes en esta era Meiji y hacernos más fuertes.

Hannya y Hyottoko avalaron lo dicho por su compañero con un movimiento de cabeza.

— Bueno… después de todo, ya estaba hartándome de dormir a la intemperie —bufó el pequeño, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Puede contar con nosotros, señor Okashira —terminó Hannya.

Shinomori sonrió levemente. No lo hacía muy a menudo, raramente mostraba algún tipo de emoción o dejaba que en su rostro se leyera algún atisbo de ellas. Era tal su grado de inexpresividad, que sus sonrisas parecían artificiales.

Pero su grupo no lo interpretaba así. Ellos sabían que esa sonrisa suplantaba una palabra que a veces era muy difícil de decir.

No sería sino hasta semanas más tarde que Aoshi se arrepentiría de no haberla dicho. Esa maldita palabra de siete letras ahora recaía sobre sus hombros, pedía por su cabeza. Porque él no estaría con vida de no haber sido por ellos.

Y allí, en el medio de ese mismo bosque, pero ahora frente a cuatro tumbas, la susurró:

 _— Gracias_.

Se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, dejando que el sonido de las hojas meciéndose por el viento embargara el ambiente.

Suspiró con pesadez y continuó.

— Todavía no tengo _flores_ para ponerles, pero ya las voy a tener. Lo juro.

Allí juró vengarlos, juró que la flor que decoraría sus tumbas sería el título de "los más fuertes". Y para ganar dicho título debía traerles la cabeza de Himura battousai.

Quizás con eso podría devolverles un poco de la lealtad que ellos le habían regalado.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **¡Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic en este fandom, así que, pido disculpas si no quedó a la altura…**

 **¡AYSH! ¡Es que Watsuki hace personajes tan excelentes que hasta me da un poco de miedo escribirlos! Pero bueno, no quería quedarme con las ganas por mucho tiempo.**

 **Me he dado una vuelta por este fandom varias veces y me he dado cuenta de que lo que más predominan son los fanfics de romance, no hay casi nada de este tipo de cosas :/**

 **Por eso me vi en la obligación de empezar escribiendo esto, que fue una de las cosas con las que más me quedé de ruroken: La hermosa lealtad de los Oniwabanshuu ;_;**

 **En fin, gracias por leer. Espero no haber metido tanto la pata (?)**


End file.
